Give Me What I Want
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Rise Kujikawa has gone missing and Naoto Shirogane is willing to go to any length to get her back safely. Prequel to Take Me Home. AU. Futa!Naoto x Rise


Just a prequel to Take Me Home.

\- Disclaimer: Persona 4 characters do not belong to me.

\- Warning: Contains explicit content, futanari, nudity, sexual situations.

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE**

* * *

"Okay, thank you." Naoto replied gratefully and lowered the phone in her hand. She then paced back and forth in her private office, eyes wild with worry.

An answer. She needed an answer - any lead that might help her with her current case. Naoto looked back at the phone half-expecting it to ring again. She wanted it to ring, needed it to ring.

"Stop," she told herself as calmly as she could. "Relax. It's not the first time she's been reported missing." Naoto reminded herself. But she couldn't help it, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hide her emotions as well as she did before. "Rise..." Naoto went over her desk neatly piled with papers and folders alike. Right by the side sat a framed portrait of the two of them, Rise smiling happily beside her. She couldn't help but wonder where the troublesome idol was. It had only been 30 minutes since her manager officially requested a search party. And when he did call he sounded genuinely concerned. Rise was supposed to be at one of her scheduled photoshoots two hours ago.

Naoto pulled out her cell phone and dialed Rise's number, hoping she would answer the call. But she didn't. Now she was more than a little worried, Naoto was genuinely concerned. It wasn't unlikely for her to get kidnapped, she was an idol after all and a famous one too. If anything, her kidnappers would sell her for a very high ransom.

Naoto shook her head, refusing to believe the worst case scenario. She was safe, just somewhere in the streets. Maybe at Akihabara? She always did spend a lot of her leisure time there. Naoto picked up her office phone and dialed the number.

"I need the team I dispatched to go over Akihabara. There's a significant chance she might be there." When the message got through clearly, Naoto began clearing up her desk. She couldn't afford to sit back while her girlfriend was missing.

It wasn't until the blinds went dark and the door to her office clicked shut that Naoto stopped whatever she was doing. She immediately turned to her doorway where a blonde woman approached her clad in a classy police uniform. "Who-"

Warmth spread through her lips as Naoto failed to complete her sentence. She pulled away immediately in confusion. "What are you-?"

The blonde woman pressed again, though the kiss was more forceful this time around. Naoto resisted and held her by the shoulders, stunned, dazed and completely bewildered.

"Geez, can you just let me kiss you?" The woman complained. In that moment Naoto recognized whose voice it belonged to.

"Rise?" Naoto asked in disbelief.

Rise Kujikawa stepped back with a wicked grin. "Like what you see detective?" She batted her eyelashes at Naoto seductively, reeling her in for another kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Naoto answered between kisses. A wave of relief washed over her but her voice was still strained with concern.

"I wanted to see you." Rise replied honestly and began kissing Naoto's jawline.

"That's not - I mean what are you really doing here?" She held Rise by the waist, feeling her lips stop moving against her skin. "You were supposed to be at a photoshoot two hours ago. You haven't been picking up your phone calls, your manager's been worried sick. I sent a team to look for you!"

Rise ran her hand down Naoto's chest, feeling the fabric of her grey personally tailored suit. "Well, I'm here now aren't I?"

"Yes, but-"

Rise pushed Naoto back against the desk roughly. She tossed off her police cap and removed the blonde wig. There was a dangerous glint in her eyes, Naoto could tell that much. Unfortunately, she also knew what it meant.

"You're clever, I'm sure you can figure it out," Rise said as she began to unbutton her top.

"Stop." Naoto held Rise's wrists, stopping her just in time before she revealed too much skin. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. She was thankful that was the only thing bugging her for now.

"But Naoto-kun!" Rise protested loudly. The detective hastily covered her mouth with her hand, silencing her effectively.

"Please don't make so much noise!" Naoto whispered. "People are still working."

Rise lowered Naoto's hand from her mouth. "Then give me what I want!"

"You know I can't."

"Then I'll just have to get it out of you!" Rise continued where she left off, unbuttoning her blouse all the way to reveal her elaborately made brassiere.

"Stop it!" Naoto said frantically. She moved her hands to conceal Rise's exposed chest.

"I can't!" Rise argued. "Because I'm," she shifted nervously between her feet. She spoke with half-lidded eyes, her voice coming off softer than before. "I'm really horny."

Naoto froze. "What?"

"I said I'm really-"

Naoto pulled up her hands to stop Rise. "I heard what you said." She looked back at the blinds, the door, then back to Rise. She suddenly felt paranoid that some of her coworkers were listening in on their private conversation.

"We haven't had sex for three weeks!" Rise reminded Naoto. She began shaking off her blue buttoned blouse and loosening Naoto's tie.

"Rise-" Naoto took back her tie. "There's a time and place for everything. Clearly, this isn't the right time or place."

Rise huffed but didn't give up. Instead she began unfastening Naoto's leather belt.

"Rise!"

A knock came at the door and both girls froze. Rise blinked several times, then continued what she was doing. Nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted.

"Shirogane-san?" A woman's voice came at the door.

Rise struggled to wrest herself from Naoto's iron grip. "Y-Yes?" Naoto answered, her voice breaking halfway through. Apparently even without use of her hands, Rise still had her mouth and tongue.

"Rise Kujikawa's manager is on hold on line 1."

Naoto gasped, feeling Rise nibble at the shell of her ear. "O-Okay." She instinctively tilted her head to one side but it only made matters worse. Rise sucked at her neck, leaving faint marks wherever she went.

"Ah, Shirogane-san. Do you need anything else?"

Naoto flinched, biting back the urge to release any unnecessary noises. The last thing she needed was her underling asking questions. "Uh...N-No. I'm fine, thanks Haru."

"Okay, well I'll be leaving then." Without another word, the voice left and Naoto was still stuck in a bind. She looked up at the clock and realized her shift would end in a few minutes.

"Stop," Naoto said calmly. "Please." Surprisingly, Rise obeyed and her grip on the idol's wrists loosened. Naoto walked back to her phone and answered the call on line 1.

"Shirogane-san, has there been any progress on Kujikawa-san's whereabouts?"

Naoto eyes met with Rise who turned away shortly after and began inspecting the piles of books and folders on her shelf. "Yes, I know where she is."

Rise's manager sighed with relief. He was out in the streets, that much Naoto could tell. It was a little difficult to hear with all the bustling and city noise. "Might I ask where you found her?"

Naoto found Rise meddling with a few of her books. "Umm...now might not be the best time. I can disclose the details with you tomorrow." She knew it was only a matter of minutes before Rise would attack her again.

"Hmm...Well, I'm glad she's safe." Naoto could imagine the man running a hand through his hair. She would've done the same thing.

"Yes, I agree."

"Apologies for taking up your valuable time Shirogane-san. I know you're very busy. I just thought it was an emergency and there was no one else I could turn to."

Naoto shook her head. "It's not a problem. If anything happened to Rise I would've been the first to act anyways." Rise placed the book back on the shelf and began crossing the distance to her.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry again. I appreciate your assistance."

"You're welcome. Goodnight." And with seconds to spare, Naoto finished the call.

"What did he say?"

"He said you scared him half to death," Naoto replied. "Rise, he's your manager."

"I know," Rise looked off to the side. She felt like a child being scolded for her wrongdoings. Well, through Naoto's eyes she was a child. Or at least acted like one.

"He's responsible for you." Naoto went around her desk and softened her eyes at Rise.

Rise suddenly thought her black high heels were the most interesting things in the entire world.

"You know he cares for you just as much as I do." Naoto carefully lifted Rise's chin, holding it up until their eyes met. "Rise, you owe him an apology."

A heavy silence enveloped the room before Rise nodded. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just...I wanted to be with you." Rise sighed. "We haven't been able to spend much time together. You're always working and I'm always busy. Naoto, I only have a week before I go away on my six month world tour."

Six months. That was what Naoto picked up after all Rise said. That was a half a year. Half a year without Rise Kujikawa's bubbly presence. Naoto felt her chest tighten at the thought of her absence.

"I don't want to waste the last week I have in Japan without you." Rise allowed her head to rest on Naoto's shoulder. There she could feel the detective's heart beating slow and steady.

"I'm sorry," Naoto said as she wrapped her arms around Rise. "I hadn't realized how much time had passed."

Rise remained unusually silent, listening to their shallow breaths. The only time they saw each other was at night or early in the mornings. Sometimes when she'd wake Naoto would already be gone. The same could be said for her. Their schedules often clashed, more so now that her rise to fame had skyrocketed tremendously. "Can you call it a day and come home with me then?"

Naoto couldn't possibly say no to that. How could she? She'd denied Rise all this time. The least she could do was indulge her own girlfriend. "Of course." Naoto released Rise and doubled back for the phone. Before leaving she had to make sure that the dispatch would stop their search.

Rise tidied herself up in her makeshift police uniform. She decided to relieve the wig though. "Blonde's not really my color, don't you agree?" Rise laughed lightly. She kept her wavy, chocolate hair down and the police cap.

"Where did you get that outfit anyways?"

Rise grinned, and in that moment Naoto wished she hadn't asked. "Wouldn't you like to know..."

"Nevermind." Naoto cheeks burned bright red and Rise's grin widened into a full smile. Together they made for the door and turned off the lights on their way out. By then most of the office had gone quiet.

"We could've done it," Rise said as they walked down the aisle.

"Done what?" Naoto adjusted the brown messenger bag on her shoulder.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" Rise's eyes shifted between Naoto and the nearly empty office. "Here, I'll give you a hint. It's a three letter word."

Naoto blushed a deeper shade of red. "E-Even then I would've said no."

"One of these days I'll get it out of you." They both reached the elevator and Naoto pressed the button for the lobby. "And I'll make sure it's the best sex you ever have."

"Just what kind of fantasies run through your mind?"

"Only the best." Rise winked, her eyes slowly drifting to the elevator buttons. It didn't take long for her to reach another brilliant idea. They were passing the fifth floor when she suddenly pulled the cherry red stop lever. The whole entire elevator shook and Naoto steadied herself by the corner.

When the shaking stopped, Rise spun on her heel and marched up to Naoto who was still trying to process what was happening. Poor girl didn't know what was coming, she thought. Rise smiled a wicked smile and pulled her in for a hungry kiss.

Naoto froze, her lips unmoving against the idol's for a few seconds. She opened her mouth to speak, perhaps to scold Rise again, but it was no use. In the time she left herself open, Rise took advantage of it, tactically slipping her tongue against hers.

When they pulled away to catch her breath, Rise stayed close to Naoto pressing her body firmly against the detective's. "I wasn't lying earlier," she whispered. Naoto swallowed and panted, still lost in the moment. Lost from the kiss. "I'm really...really..." Rise began planting small kisses along Naoto's neck. "Horny," she finished into the detective's ear.

Naoto's eyes darted to the elevator buttons and to the ceiling. Thankfully it didn't have any surveillance cameras. She exhaled a fraction of her worries. "Why are you always attacking me?" Her voice was a mix of irritation and amusement.

Rise shot her a quick but devilish grin. "Because you're so easy to target." She made quick work on Naoto's navy blue tie and white dress shirt.

"Could you have waited until we got home?"

Rise glared at Naoto. "It's a fifteen minute drive from here even on your motorcycle," she complained. "I won't last another minute."

"I feel as though our roles have switched," Naoto sighed, putting up very little resistance. She didn't feel too comfortable being alone in the elevator with Rise, but it was a better option than earlier in her private office.

Rise laughed, finally slowing down her pace. "And what exactly is that?"

Naoto took a moment to find the right words. "You have the libido of a hormonal teenage boy."

Rise didn't look the least bit insulted. If anything it sounded more like a compliment. "Don't tell me you don't think about it too." Rise began outlining the curve of Naoto's jaw with her her index finger. She examined her closely as though the Detective Prince was her next prey.

Naoto considered lying or not answering at all. But what was the point of either? There was no doubt in her mind Rise would know. "I do, but it doesn't mean I have to act on it."

Rise raised an eyebrow and slid her leg in between Naoto's. "Can you just lie to me for once?"

Naoto frowned, trying to ignore the fact that Rise was already sexually violating her. She could feel the brunette's hand caressing the faint bulge in her pants, fingers running up and down her slowly.

"You're not putting up much of a fight today," Rise teased.

"I'm not feeling up to the challenge," Naoto admitted. The events earlier took a toll on her mind and her heart. If something bad happened to Rise who knows what lengths she would have gone to ensure her safety.

"Well that's no fun," Rise said with a pout. "I like you better when you play hard to get."

Naoto dropped the messenger bag on her shoulder, the leather material coming down with a loud thud. Without a second thought she pulled herself to Rise for a kiss.

"Although, I guess this isn't so bad either," Rise whispered softly and met Naoto's lips with new found passion. Between the small space separating the two of them, Naoto's fingers eagerly hiked up her short skirt, trying to sort out what type of underwear she was wearing. But when she realized she wasn't wearing one, her face froze and her heart beat harder than ever before. "You're not..."

"I didn't think there was a point."

When Rise's hands snaked to the back of Naoto's neck pulling her ever so closer, she expertly turned the tables, sending the brunette's back against the wall. The fact that Rise wasn't wearing underwear seemed to stir something inside Naoto. "Mmm," Rise purred with delight, finding this side of the Detective Prince rather alluring.

Naoto's eyes darkened as she took Rise's hands and pressed them firmly atop her head. It wasn't enough to hurt her, but it did send a strong message. Rise tried to wrest herself out of them just to test the waters, but as expected Naoto only held her harder.

"I think I like this," Rise said, a smile flitting across her face. She felt Naoto's lips graze her mouth, her cheek and finally the hollow of her neck. As much as she hated to admit it, Naoto could be pretty talented at teasing too. Rise arched back releasing a satisfied sigh. It had only been three weeks since she was last touched this way. But it felt more like years.

Naoto took a deep breath. She wasn't sure she would stop, wasn't sure if she could. "This is a bad idea," Naoto said with a low voice.

"We can go back to your office if you think it would be better."

"No."

"Why not? You don't like having an audience?"

Naoto released one of Rise's wrists and immediately slid it underneath her skirt. "No, I much prefer to keep my private life...private." Rise's breath hitched in her throat as Naoto drew sharp circles around her clit. She bit her bottom lip hard and gasped when Naoto inserted two fingers inside her.

Rise whimpered as the Detective Prince curled her fingers deep into her wet heat. She knew then that she was right. It had been long, way too long since they'd had sex.

"Rise..."

"I know," Rise panted out. She was more than sufficiently wet. "So can we please skip the foreplay." Naoto pulled her fingers out and Rise sighed, feeling unusually empty. "I want you."

Naoto released Rise's wrist and pulled out a silk handkerchief from her back pocket. She wiped her fingers clean and bent down to her messenger bag producing a condom from one of her special wallets. Rise was already on birth control, but Naoto was never convinced that was good enough. If she missed one pill by accident, it could potentially ruin her career. She stood up and Rise quickly stole the condom from her fingers, wringing it gingerly in front of her.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes," Naoto replied half-heartedly and took it back. She wasn't too fond of using it. It felt as though even when their bodies were joined there was an invisible wall separating them. But it was the only surefire way that guaranteed total protection. She sighed while Rise opened her pants. Maybe one of these days she'll know what Rise really felt like, but until that day came, she would just have to play by the rules.

Naoto cupped the back of Rise's thighs and slipped her hand over her bare bottom. Okay, so maybe not having underwear on had some benefits, she admitted. But if she was walking through the streets in this cold, Winter weather...

"You're crazy you know that."

Rise laughed and took Naoto into her hand. She stroked her gently at first then faster when Naoto groaned against her ear. "You're mistake for dating someone like me." She felt the detective's lips curve into the delicate skin by her neck, tickling her lightly. "Besides, I'm only crazy about you."

Naoto steadied Rise's hand as she pushed into her. She sheathed herself deep inside while Rise raised her hips and moaned. A wave of sensations spiraled all around her sending shivers down her spine.

Rise wrapped her right leg around the back of Naoto's thigh. Her black heels dug right into the back of her pants. If anything were to happen to her favorite set of clothes she'd be in for a lengthy scolding. But it wasn't a problem. With the connections she had at her disposal, she could hire the best personal tailor in Japan to replicate Naoto's suit in less than a week.

Rise reached up and wrapped her arms around Naoto's neck and pulled her mouth down to hers. Their lips met and she felt the thrill of electricity coursing through each other. She opened her mouth and dug her fingers into the back of the detective's neck. "Naoto, I want you to fuck me," Rise said between ragged breaths. "As hard as you can."

Naoto buried her head in the crook of Rise's neck and exhaled in bliss. Rise tightened herself around her length to emphasize her words. She took a slow deep breath and willed herself not to come from that alone. With a hesitant nod, she began pumping her hips. Naoto moaned softly as Rise's wet body wrapped herself around her cock like a hand. She squeezed the starlet's bare bottom and pushed into her over and over again.

Rise had said to do it as hard as she could. And she did.

With all her strength, Naoto pumped her hips faster into Rise, snapping them roughly against hers. She could feel her writhing in pleasure. The harder she thrust the sweeter she cried. Rise hadn't been kidding. She needed her to be rough, to be relentless, and as she requested Naoto needed to fuck her as if their lives depended on it.

Rise ran her hands all over Naoto - from the back of her shoulder blades, to the navy blue tie, and the white collar that held it in place. "God, you look so hot in a suit," she moaned and tugged her tie hard.

Naoto looked Rise in the eye. She wore the most beautiful glazed look when she was enjoying herself. "I can't deny you look sexy in a uniform too," Naoto said between thrusts.

Rise gasped just as Naoto gripped her hips and dug her nails into her. That seemed to be exactly what she needed. Her climax ripped through her and Naoto came with a fierce spasm. She felt her back press hard against the wall as her heeled foot lifted off the ground for a quick second. Naoto shuddered and tensed, her body molding right into Rise. In the next moment everything went black and where there were once stars, darkness surrounded Naoto. She closed her eyes and gasped, feeling her orgasm wrench her eyesight.

For a minute they did nothing but catch their breaths. Finally Naoto pulled back and Rise rolled off the condom. "Wow," she said in shock. Naoto turned away and hastily zipped up her pants. She'd seen it too, the result from three weeks of abstinence.

Rise lowered her skirt and Naoto straightened her tie. She pushed the red button and the elevator began to move again. In the quiet stillness, they hadn't spoken a single word to each other. Naoto had to admit it was a little odd, but everything changed when they arrived at her bike and she took her helmet in her hands.

"Call off the rest of this week."

Naoto turned around but said nothing. She had a feeling she knew what would come next. As she slipped on her helmet and revved her bike's engine she couldn't help but give in.

Just this once, she would give Rise what she wanted.


End file.
